


My Favorite Word

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: I have no clue why I decided to do this.... This is sad. Please comment if you dare to read this nonsense.





	My Favorite Word

Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana

Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana ****

Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana Banana

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
